a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a control and suspension system for a covering for architectural openings. More specifically, it relates to hardware for suspending and controlling the operation of a panel used to cover an architectural opening.
b. Background Art
It is well known to place coverings over architectural openings. It is also well known to make these coverings retractable so that the architectural opening may be exposed or hidden as desired. A common problem with the use of such retractable coverings is ensuring that the retractable covering is not over-extended or over-retracted. For example, if an architectural covering that is mounted on a roll bar is over-extended, it may detach from the roll bar. This type of detachment is highly undesirable and may damage the architectural covering permanently. If a window covering that is mounted on a roll bar is over-retracted, that is also highly undesirable. For example, if the covering is over-retracted, it may jam in the head rail, making the architectural covering unusable. Another common problem that occurs with retractable coverings is skewing of the covering as it is retracted. For example, if the architectural covering is mounted on a roll bar, it may wind onto the roll bar unevenly or unwind from the roll bar unevenly for a variety of reasons. Such uneven winding or unwinding is known as skewing. Skewing may result from a manufacturing defect, an error in hanging the retractable covering in proximity to the architectural opening, wear on the hardware and support system, or a variety of other reasons.
Various suspension and control systems have been proposed heretofore to address these common problems with retractable coverings for architectural openings. There remains, however, a need for more efficient means of compensating for the above types of problems encountered during the use of retractable coverings for architectural openings.